


Cravings

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Best husband Nick Torres, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant Ellie Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 2: "that's the easy part"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Cravings

"Nick?" Ellie called from the couch to the kitchen for her husband with a tone that made Nick involuntarily groan.

This specific tone was the one Ellie had used in the last few days when she wanted Nick to get her weird food to satisfy her pregancy cravings.

"Yes babe?" Nick dried his hands on the dish towel before going to Ellie.

"Can you get me some fries with bacon and cheese and a mixed berries smoothie? I want the fries and Cody wants the smoothie" Ellie said with a sheepish smile on her face, making her puppy eyes at Nick.

Nick shook his head fondly and crouched down in front of Ellie, hands rubbing at her baby bump gently.

"Is that true buddy? That you want the smoothie but not your mama hmm?" 

Ellie chuckled at the Nick's silliness, eyes tearing up at the sight before her.

Nick looked up and caught Ellie wiping her eyes. Knowing it's just the pregnancy hormones, he stood and kissed Ellie on her forehead.

"I'll be right back with your order my queen"

"Thank you my knight, I'll be waiting"

When Nick was finally back from his "hunt", it's already almost midnight. It took him around an hour and a half to drive around looking for places that had what Ellie wanted at this time of the night,

Nick walked into their house with the food and drinks in hand, and spotted Ellie asleep on the couch, curled up on her side facing the door, her hands hugging her belly protectively.

Nick carefully placed the stuff down on the kitchen counter and quietly walked to his pregnant wife.

Kneeling down by Ellie's head, Nick brushed her hangs out of her eyes, and he couldn't help staring at Ellie's sleeping face, admiring her beauty. Nick now knew what people said about pregnancy glow. He did think Ellie looked even prettier than she already was after getting pregnant with their son,

"hey babe" Nick called softly, thumb caressing Ellie's forehead to wake her.

"Hmm" Ellie opened her eyes slowly, "Nick?" 

"Yes baby" Nick smiled warmly at her, eyes gently and filled with total love, "You want the food?"  
"Mm yes please" Ellie's eyes brightened at the mention of food, and moved to sit up.

Nick's hand was quick to help Ellie up by supporting her back.

"You wanna eat here or in the kitchen?" 

"Kitchen, but I want something else first" 

"More cravings? El, it's really late--" 

"I want a kiss you silly"

"Oh, now _that's the easy part_ "


End file.
